Ghost Stories
by lydia the eleventh
Summary: OneShot. James Norrington follows Elizabeth over the edge, and years later, their story is told. Norribeth, AU CotBP


Look here, Lucy. Don't go too close to the edge, mind you, 's dangerous as hell, and no, I don't care if ya tell Mum I said 'Hell.' Hey, I said stand back! Honestly, Lucy, ya'll die an' then what'll I tell Mum? Stupid girls – listen to me, Lucy. I promised I'd tell ya the story, now sit down an' be quiet.

Yes, Lucy, there's ghosts involved. Tha's right, two. Ya remember who they were? Well, no mind. Jacob reckons not many men here in Port Royal still remember what 'appened, what that it did nearly a hundred years ago, way back when it was pirates the soldiers was fightin', an' not the Frogs an' Boney hisself. There's no call for that – I tol' ya, 's scary, an' there's death an' blood, but 's not gross.

Anyway, what one-hundred years ago – yes, tha's much older than Granpap – there was an up-an-comin' officer. Brilliant, he was. They say 'e once took on three pirate ships with only a tiny sloop, an' lost nary a man. Nelson? No, not like Nelson, Lucy – great leaders both of 'em, but showy-like, that wasn't this man's way. Quiet an' stoic. Stoic? Oh, come now – like the great Greeks an' Romans, didn't blink, none of 'em , an' not this man. Norrington, his name was. They still call 'im the Scourge in these parts, for all 'e hanged every pirate save one.

Norrington, as 'e was, was in love, ya see? Caught through the heart – couldn't sleep for it, they say. Real bad. Who? I'm getting' there, don't rush me! Well Norrington, see, 'e wasn't a rich man, an' 'is family name was mud, but 'e was a gentleman, an' 'e wouldn't marry a woman if 'e couldn't put a roof over her head. So 'e waited, 'til 'e was promoted Commodore an' 'e had a fair stock of prize-money, 'cos the woman 'e loved was 'Lizabeth, the Guv'nor's daughter.

She was somethin', so they say. A beauty, to be sure, but wil' and not a bit 'eadstrong. As 'live as they come – say she 'ad her eye on an apprentice, an' not Norrington, but that's not important. She was all dollied up when 'e was promoted, cos she knew what 'e was goin' to ask her. Wearin' China silks and French lace, an' more pearls than Calypso herself, I reckon.

Norrington asked to talk wi' her, an' 'e took her here, right where we're sittin'. Can ya see 'em, Lucy? 'S not dark yet, but see 'em in your mind? 'E was a tall, proud man, and she was a fine lady. Hear those silks rustlin'? Nah, 'course not. But ya wait a while yet, an' ya'll see. Was hot enough to melt, like, and Miss Lizzie was so trundled up, she fainted, nigh as soon as 'e asked her. Fell clean off the edge.

Now Lucy, if ya're brave, give me your hand, an' jes inch over. Look down. Whaddya see? 'S a long drop, that one. She missed the rocks, so they say, but wi' all her finery, she sank like a stone.

An' Norrington, 'e don't know what to do. 'E don't see her fall, but 'e heard the splash. All 'e knows is she's drownin' down there, an' no help but him. See 'im, Lucy – 'e's terrified for her. 'Is fingers is fumblin' with 'is coat, an' 'e dives clean off.

Them rocks down there, they're not kind to any man. 'E died on those rocks, Norrington did. Can ya see one wi' a white cross carved in'o it? Tha's the very one. The rest of 'em tried to save the lady. A man swam out an' foun' her, but Miss 'Lizabeth, they never got to her in time.

They buried 'im at sea, and her in the boneyard, an' for a while, that was the end of it. Sad, but life moved on, an' they forgot.

'Course, stories like these, tha's not the end. Not by 'alf. Watch the sun go down, Lucy. 'Cos they're both close, so close. 'S not every night, like, but it 'appens that Norrington and 'Lizabeth, they still walk the battlements. Tryin' to do it rightly, ya see? If Norrington can just propose, an' Elizabeth don't faint, they'll be free, both of 'em.

Shh, quiet down, Lucy, ya hear that? Those footsteps? Them's not mortal – listen to that silk on the stones, an' the air's none warm, for all that it is Jamaica. Sun's down – do ya hear 'im? Do ya see 'em? All white an' smoke-like?

'S Norrington an' 'Lizabeth.


End file.
